We'll get Through This Together
by DomoArigatoMrRoboto
Summary: Mo and her Dad are in their biggest fight yet. She goes to her loving boyfriend and she gets pregnant. In even more pain then ever. How will their parents react? Will they make together?
1. Chapter 1

Mo's Pov

I couldn't take the screaming. So I left. I ran to the park and sat on the bench crying. I knew exactly who to call.

"Hey Charlie. I need your help." I told him. Within 5 minutes he was there. He put his arm around me.

"Do you need a place to stay?" He asked me. I nodded. He took me to his house.

"But your parents and Tommy. Do you think they'll let me stay?" I asked.

"My parents are in France for a month and Tommy won't really care plus he's not here. He's at school." He told me. We went to his room since it was getting pretty late. We aren't together. Yet. We both know we like each other, but he never really asked me to be his girlfriend. We kiss and stuff so I guess we're together. Boys are slow at this sort of stuff. I sat on his bed crying.

"Another fight?" He asked sitting next to me. I nodded.

"He hit me." I said crying. Me and Baba have been fighting and tonight, he just lost it! He told me I was a disgrace and I never listen. Then I told him to calm down and he slapped me. My mom just cried. She couldn't do anything to help me.

"Charlie? Will you be there for me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Every time you need me, I'll be there to save you."

"Even to take the pain away?" I asked.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Do you love me Charlie?" I asked.

"Of course I do Mo."

I pulled him into a kiss. "Then show me you do." I told him after I pulled away.

We layed down and made love until the sun came up.

2 WEEKS LATER

Charlie's Pov

I herad someone crying in the bathroom. I ran in and saw Mo.

"Mo what's wrong?" I asked pulling her onto my lap.

"You'll hate me," she cried into his chest.

"What makes you think that?" he asked her, "We're together now aren't we?"

He knew they were more than that. After sleeping together they had fallen in love with each other. They even slept together again last night. Charlie had been the person Mo went to for comfort. Sometimes that comfort lead to another thing but Mo had also become that person for Charlie.

Mo moved back a little from him so she could look at him. "We both know that's not true," she sniffled.

"I know but I could never hate you, no matter how bad it is," Charlie said.

Mo let out a giant sob and cried, "This could be really bad."

"Just tell me what's going on so I know, please?" Charlie said, almost begging.

"I'm pregnant," she cried, "I found out yesterday."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked not knowing what to say. He knew he was the father. He had to have been the father. He was the only one Emma had been with, that he knew of.

"Yes. You were the only person I've ever slept with." She said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I don't know because there is something else," she said biting her lip.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"You know that party we snuck out to eight weeks ago?" she asked him.

"Something happened that I didn't want to happen and tried to fight off…" she trailed off trying to hold her tears back. "Some guy cornered me in the bathroom and… and…"

"You don't have to go on," Charlie said to her holding her tightly as she sobbed in his chest. He now knew why she took so long in the bathroom and wanted to leave the party when she came out of there. "How far along are you?" he asked her.

"Two weeks," she told him.

"Damn," he sighed more to himself. Two weeks ago had also been another time him and Mo had slept together. It was the second time they didn't use protection.

"Please don't make me get an abortion," she pleaded.

"I'd never let you do that." He told her.

"I don't know what to do," she sobbed.

"We still have time to figure it all out. Whatever you decided, I'll support you," he told her.

"What if it's not your baby?" she asked him.

"It will still be my baby, biological or not," he said.

Mo moved back to look at him again. "Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Of course," he said.

Her sobs slowed down. "You'll be a great father," she told him leaning against him.

"And you'll be a great mother," he said kissing the top of her head.


	2. Really Scott?

"Charlie!" Charlie heard Mo yell to him from her bedroom.

Today they both had the day off from school. They were in Charlie's house so Mo didn't have to see her dad. They were in the pool a couple hours ago. Charlie thinking there was something wrong, jumped up from the sofa and rushed to her room.

"What's wrong?" he asked her examining her body with his eyes. She was wearing a black bikini with purple polka dots all over it. He had to admit to himself, he got a little turned on seeing her stand there with her hands over her stomach with a somewhat innocent look on her face.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is fine but I'm starting to show," she said moving her hands away from her stomach.

Charlie smiled seeing the little curve to her stomach. He smiled more knowing that no matter what happened it was still his baby growing in there.

"Do you think people will notice?" she asked him.

"Only if they are looking for it but no one but me, you and my mom knows so no one will notice it," he reassured her.

Mo turned to face him. "thank you," she said looking at him.

"For what?" he asked slightly confused.

"Making me feel better," she said.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

They made their way down to the pool. Charlie and Mo sat on the pool chairs available. Wen and Scott had taken the other ones. Charlie didn't mind sharing with Mo.

"So Mo, how far along are you?" Scott asked being the first one to strike up a conversation.

" Two weeks, I'm so nervous about it," she said.

"No need to be, I'm sure it will be great," Olivia smiled at her.

"Thanks Livy." she smiled back at him.

"Looks like Mo putting on weight" Stella said.

"Yeah, Charlie won't like her much longer" Wen joked. They all laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Mo yelled. She wasn't offended. They were just joking.

"I'm gonna go get something from the kitchen. You want anything baby?" She asked.

"No thanks," Charlie said.

Mo gave him a small smile as she blushed and stood up. Kendall watched her as she walked back to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Stella asked Charlie once Mo was out of earshot.

"We're together," Charlie said shrugging his shoulders.

"Does that mean you two are dating now?" Scott asked him.

"No duh!," Charlie said answering Scott. "And no, I haven't asked her on a date yet," he added.

"You should. She's a pretty hot girl and despite the fact she's shy and keeps to herself, some guy would ask her out in a heartbeat," Scott said.

"Don't even think about it Scott, she doesn't like you like that anymore." Charlie said.

"How do you know?" Scott asked him.

"I told you we were together." Charlie answered Scott.

"She was probably being nice, there's no way she'll pick you over me," Scott said.

"Are you seriously trying to pick up on my girl?" Charlie asked getting irritated.

"She's not your girl yet," Scott pointed out.

"You didn't even acknowledge she existed until she talked to you!" Charlie exclaimed.

"He's right," Wen said.

"You can't get every girl you want," Stella said.

"You know what?" Scott asked. "I'll let her choose between me and you but I can't guarantee it will be you once she's experienced the Pickett charm."

"I can't believe you're doing this," Charlie frowned.

"She's coming back guys," Olivia said seeing Mo walk back.

She walked back to the seat she was sharing with Charlie and sat back down "Hey," Charlie smiled kissing her cheek.

" What have you guys been talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," They said at the same time.

"Okay then," Mo said taking a bite of what she had got for herself. Nausea over took her and she ran back in the house and too the closest bathroom. Charlie got up to go after her leaving the other four sitting there confused to what had just happened.


End file.
